Mind of a Psychic
by Hikari Moriyaku
Summary: After confessing, Beastboy loses Raven. Now, he must fight to get her back which could end his or Raven's own life. But nothing matters more than Raven...BBRae...fourth fan fic...
1. Midnight Smile

Alright, this doesn't have a name yet...I'm still on the 2nd chapter. Yeah, I don't have an idea on what it is about yet...I just wanted to get something up so you guys don't freak out................HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 1: Midnight Smile

The sky had been dark for a few days. The rain still fell in a heavy downpour. Raven stood next to the large window watching it fall. She sighed and looked over at a clock. It read 4:42 a.m. She sighed again and returned to looking out the window.

"Can't sleep?"

Raven turned to look at Beastboy. He was wearing green boxers. Raven rolled her eyes as he opened the fridge door.

"Yeah," she replied returning to look out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking," she said following him with her eyes as he came closer to her.

Beastboy came to stand beside her. He held a glass of what Raven guessed to be soy milk. Beastboy looked at her. He smiled. She rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"Why are you up?"

"I asked you first," he said before taking a drink.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?"

"No."

Beastboy drank the rest of his milk. He yawned and stretched.

"I'm going back to bed. You should, too. Robin will get angry if you don't come to training in the morning," he said walking back towards the kitchen.

Raven sighed and turned as he placed the glass in the sink. Beastboy looked at her.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?" she asked stopping.

"Night."

Raven smiled a half smile before heading towards her room. Beastboy grinned.

'_I made her smile. Sweet,_' he thought heading back towards his room.

He entered his room. Walking carefully around the layers of junk, he jumped on his bed. Beastboy sighed.

'_She smiled. Damn, she looks hot when she smiles. Oh shit! Did I just think that?_'

He rubbed his head and hugged the pillow. Then, Beastboy drifted into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked into her room and locked the door. She sighed as she made her way towards her bed.

'_I smiled at him. I don't think I should have done that. I hope he doesn't try it again tomorrow,_' she thought taking off her cape.

She crawled into bed. Yawning, Raven pulled her covers over her.

'_I hope that smile doesn't come back to bite me. I hate to see what I would do to him,_' thought Raven falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, get your green hide away from the stove!" yelled Cyborg.

"I'm going to make breakfast!"

"Not in your lifetime, you green elf!"

Robin sighed as Cyborg and Beastboy began to fight over a skillet. Raven entered and looked at Robin. The Boy Wonder looked at Raven and shrugged. A black orb surrounded Beastboy and sat him on the couch.

"Raven! Why did you do that for?"

"To get you and Cyborg to shut up," she said taking out a glass.

"Good morning, friends!" exclaimed Starfire entering the room with her arms wide open.

"Hey, Star. Up to eatting some waffles?" Cyborg asked.

"I was hoping to eat some of the sugar coated cereal," she replied.

"We're out," Robin said.

Starfire sat down next to Robin.

"Oh."

"We're going out to get groceries this afternoon anyway."

Raven finished making her tea and moved over to the couch. She sat down. Beastboy looked at her as she was sipping her tea.

"What?" Raven asked looking at him.

"Nothing," Beastboy replied getting up.

He scurried over to the fridge and got out some soy milk.

"Dude, I'm out of soy milk!"

"Then, don't drink so much," Cyborg said standing over the stove.

Beastboy glared at him.

'_I'll get you back later,_' he thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Raven said still sitting on the couch.

Beastboy sighed and pulled out an apple. He jumped on the couch and began to eat it. Raven looked at him.

"Could you chew any louder?"

Beastboy smiled and chewed louder.

"I stand corrected," she said standing.

"Awe, come on, Rae! I was joking!" he yelled after her.

Raven walked out of the room and towards her room. She heard footsteps behind her. She paused as a green puppy sat in front of her. Raven sighed.

"Beastboy, can I go to my room in peace?"

He transformed and looked at her.

"I just wanted to make you smile."

'_I knew that this would come back to haunt me._'

Beastboy smiled.

"That was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again," Raven said.

"Well, I'll just have to do th-"

The alarm began to go off. Robin ran towards them.

"Come on, Someone's trying to rob the bank! Titans, go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soon, my dear. Soon, you will be with me."


	2. Confession

This chapter was longer. I had to shorten it. So, chapter 3 was apart of this one...lol! I'm really liking this one. It is very interesting. I put all the mushy stuff in the beginning so I could have all the action for the end...YAY! LoL..........HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 2: Confession

"Give me all of your money! Now, before I, Hank-O-Lantern, get angry!"

"I swear that these people get worse names," said Raven as they approached the bank.

Hank turned. He was wearing a big pumpkin suit.

"So do their costumes," Beastboy continued falling on the ground laughing.

"You may laugh at I, Hank-O-Lantern, but fear me! For I shall scare you all to death!"

"Oh, please kill me now," Raven said.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

"Do I have to?" Raven asked as Starfire hit him with a starbolt.

Hank just fell to the ground. Cyborg picked him up.

"This is just a guy in a suit!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Hank pleeded.

They all looked at Robin. Robin shrugged.

"Just take him in."

Cyborg tossed Hank over his shoulder. Robin and Starfire began to help clean up the bank. Raven looked at Beastboy. He was still on the ground laughing.

"You are really immature," she said walking off.

"What? Wait, Rae! What did you say?" he asked scampering after her.

"Nothing, go help Robin and Starfire. I need to meditate," she said levitating towards the

tower.

'_I'll see you there,_' he thought. '_Why can't I act right around you? Why have you got me like this?_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy stood in front of Raven's door. He could hear her meditate. He didn't want to disturb her, but standing thirty minutes outside her door was getting tiring. He gulped and knocked on the door.

"Raven?"

"What?" she replied.

"Do you want to go play gamestation with me?"

The door opened slightly.

"No."

"Come on, Rae! It could be fun!"

"You mean coroding my brain playing a pointlless game could be fun. I would rather die than play a stupid game."

The door slammed close in Beastboy's face.

"How come you never want to hang out with me? We have already got that you're creepy, but you don't need to be separate from the world! You're so complicated!"

The door opened and Raven walked out. She glared at him.

"I'll take that as a complement. Now, leave before I force you to leave."

Beastboy glared right back at her.

"No, I'm going to make you hang out with me."

"What is your big obsession with me? I'm different. I'm not like you," she said turning and began walking back into her room.

"Yeah, I know you're different. Is is bad that I want to know you? I know more about Robin than I do about you!"

Raven paused. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy. It's best if you don't know nothing about me," she said walking into her room.

Beastboy jumped in before she closed and locked her door.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded as he grabbed her shoulder.

"I want to talk!"

"No!" Raven yelled pushing him away.

Beastboy transformed. He dodged a couple of her attacks. He ran behind her, transformed back and rapped his arms around her. Raven struggled to get free.

"Let me go."

"No," he replied.

"Why do you bother me like this?" she demanded.

"Because, I think that I am falling in love with you."

Raven froze. Beastboy released her.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Get out," Raven said forcing her door open.

She threw Beastboy out, leaving him a crumpled heap on the hallway floor. The door slammed close. Beastboy sighed.

'_I always screw things up. Why can't I do anything right?_' he asked himself heading towards his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat back against the headboard on her bed. She had her eyes closed. Thoughts were filling her head.

'_Did he say that he loves me?_'

Raven sighed.

'_He can't possibly love me. I'm the Goth Queen and he's the green idiot. We are nothing alike. He has to be joking._'

She sighed again and opened her eyes. She felt something that had disappeared long ago. It felt positive. Raven brought her hand to her chest. She sighed yet again.

'_What am I feeling? Wait, I'm not supposed to feel. Am I allowed to feel this? What is this?_'

Raven lied on her bed. She forced her eyes closed.

_Because, I think that I am falling in love with you..._

'_Why is that little toad's words sticking in my head? What is so special about him?_'

_...Falling in love with you..._

Raven stood and walked over to her window. The sky was filling with the purples and dark blues of night. Raven sighed.

"I need to get out."

She walked out of her room and headed towards the roof. It was quiet. There was no noise. Raven sighed for the millionth time before sitting on the ledge of the tower. The cold metal nipped at her legs, but she sat still.

_Because, I think that I am falling in love with you..._

'_Why won't those words get out of my head?_' she asked herself looking over the water below.

The sun's final rays flashed on the sea. Several birds flew accross the water looking for a place to land for the night. A breeze came and picked at Raven's violet hair. She closed her eyes. The air was so calm. She breathed in deep and exhailed.

"Raven?"

She opened her eyes.

"Rae?"

Raven turned to see Beastboy standing behind her. He smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's best that you got it out in the open," she replied turning her gaze back to the setting sun.

Beastboy sat next to her. He looked into her eyes.

'_God, she's beautiful,_' he thought.

Raven turned to look at him. He turned his gaze quickly.

"Why are you in love with me?" she asked, returning her gaze to the sun.

"I don't know. It all happened so quick."

"How long?"

"Before Terra, after I was in your mind," he replied.

"You know, you can't love me."

"Why not?"

"If any of our enemies knew that you had feelings for me, they would use that against you," said Raven.

Beastboy nodded. He looked at her.

"I admitted to you that I loved you. Who do you have feelings for?"

Raven paused. Her eyes looked around, searching for some answer.

'_I can't tell him..._'

"I don't have feelings for anyone. I can't."

"Are you sure? You're stalling," he said, smiling.

Raven looked at him.

'_I hate that smile,_' she thought.

Beastboy took her hand. Raven couldn't move. She looked at him with fear and lust.

"You are lying."

Raven swallowed. Beastboy leaned closer to her. He took her chin in his other hand.

"I love you, Raven."

"I...I...I ca-"

Beastboy pulled her lips to his. Raven didn't want to pull away. Beastboy pulled her closer and rapped his arms around her.

'_I'm not supposed to be doing this. I don't have feelings for Beastboy. I don't..._'

'_Are you sure? I think you are trying to avoid this,_' said a voice in her head.

'_I'm not supposed to feel, but this feels so good._'

'_Just tell him that you love him. Just tell him,_' the voice said.

'_How can I tell myself?_'

Beastboy pulled away. Raven began to feel empty. He smiled.

'_No, what did I do?_' she thought.

Beastboy looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Raven."

'_No, this can't happen. This isn't supposed to happen._'

"Raven?"

She looked at him.

"I've got to go," she said standing.

Raven began to walk towards the stairs.

"Raven, stop."

She turned. Beastboy looked at her. Her heart began to break when she saw his face.

"Please, don't tell me that what I just did was for nothing."

"I can't, Beastboy. This can't happen. We can't happen."

"Why not? I mean, I love you."

"But, I don't love you."

---------------------

Yeah, really mushy! REVIEW! IS IT THAT HARD???!!!??? LoL......HikariMoriyakuRaven


	3. Forceful Leavings

Yeah, major fluff...I love it though! It is starting to get some action...in both ways...he-he...Chapter 4 is really good. I'm still freaking out about it. It is very brutal. I think I might have to boost the rating up to R...yeah, it's going to get bad. Don't ask. REVIEW! I can do it, so can you! LoL...............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 3: Forceful Leavings 

Beastboy looked at his feet. Raven felt as if she couldn't breathe again. Everything was wrong. She wanted to be with him. She had to be with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that then. I shouldn't have done it."

Raven watched him go. She sighed.

"Beastboy...I..."

He walked to the doorway. Tears were pouring from his green eyes. Raven walked towards him. He wiped a few tears.

"Beastboy, I..."

Raven looked down. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry. If anyone knew, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I would give anything to be with you. I just can't. My emotions aren't the only thing. Someone would use you against me or use me against you. There's nothing I can do to stop it. If I tell you that I love you, it could risk your life."

"So, you're going to risk yours?" he asked.

Raven sighed. Beastboy nodded.

"I understand. I wish that everything could be different."

"What you wish will never come true. I've learned that the hard way," she said.

"Not everything in life is bad, Rae," Beastboy said placing a hand on her shoulder. "There are good things. You have to see them."

"If you understood what I go through, you'll see why I can't feel. It's hard enough to control myself from crying."

Beastboy smiled. He pulled Raven's face up.

"I don't want to see that."

Raven smiled. She wiped one of his tears.

"It's a shame that I have to hide my feelings from you."

"You're Raven. I'll get used to it," he said.

"Are you sure? You're brain is a little too small to figure things out."

"You know that your insults do hurt, right?"

"I can't stop being me just because I love you."

Raven covered her mouth. Beastboy laughed.

"You do, do you?"

Raven sighed. She began to walk down the stairs. Beastboy grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him. Raven looked into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" he asked pulling her closer.

"I don't want to blow something up," she replied.

"You won't. Not if we kiss out here," said Beastboy pulling her around the back of the stairwell.

The sky was almost fully dark. Raven looked up towards the sky. Beastboy placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close. She looked at him in surprise. Beastboy grinned. She hesitated before placing a hand around his neck.

"I love you, Raven."

She smiled. Beastboy looked into her violet eyes. He loved the way they glowed in the dimming sunlight. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and pulled her lips to his. Raven placed her other arm around his neck. A robot grabbed Raven by one of her arms and pulled her away. She tried to force the robot arm off of her. Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charged. He tackled the robot, sending Raven crashing onto the edge of the tower. She stood. Several orange and black robots were standing on the tower. Beastboy stood next to her in human form.

"Where did these guys come from?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to break every single one," she said hovering in the air.

Robin burst from the roof door with Cyborg behind him. Starfire flew out. Raven yelled her words and sent three of the robots over the edge. Starfire and Cyborg ducked in time.

"Watch it, Rae!" yelled Cyborg.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

Raven took her place beside Cyborg. Beastboy stood next to Starfire. The robots surrounded them. Starfire blasted two charging robots. Cyborg destroyed four in one single blast. Robin used his extendable staff and took out two. Beastboy transformed into a t-rex and destroyed three.

"How many of these things are there?" asked Cyborg as two more attempted to attack him.

"I don't know, but whoever sent them is going to be disappointed," Robin said.

Raven looked around her. Several robot surrounded her. Her eyes glowed black. She chanted her words and sent a few broken pieces of the destroyed robots at them. Five went down. Three jumped Raven, taking her to the ground.

"Raven!"

Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charged. He managed to get two away from Raven. She blasted the other one. He transformed and looked at her. Beastboy smiled. Raven nodded a thank-you.

"Duck!" he yelled pulling her down.

A large peice of metal flew at Raven. It went over them.

"Thanks," she said standing.

"Are you two okay?" asked Starfire blasting the robot that threw it.

"Yeah," Beastboy replied.

"Where are they comming from?" Cyborg asked standing next to them.

Robin landed next to them. He stood.

"I don't know, but they don't seem to quit."

"Why are they here?" Starfire asked.

A laugh emerged from the shadows of the roof. The Titans looked around them.

"Slade."

"Of course, Robin. I didn't expect you to forget me so soon," he said appearing beside two robots.

"I thought you were dead."

"I do not die that easily."

Robin growled.

"Titans, go!"

"That would be a bad idea, Robin. I'm here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal," asked Robin.

"I want one of your friends."

"Who?"

"Me," said Raven.

Beastboy looked at her. She glared at Slade.

"What do you want with her?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you ask her?"

They all looked at Raven. Her eyes were glowing black.

"Raven? What is this all about?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Come now, Raven. You know why."

"I'm not going," said Raven.

"If you don't come with me, I'm afraid that I'll have to kill your friends. You sertainly can't hold their deaths. Can you, Raven? So many died once before," said Slade.

"Raven, what is he talking about?" Beastboy asked.

"That's not going to work, Slade. You can't force me to join you," Raven said.

Slade held up a trigger.

"If you don't come with me, I'll destruct these robots. The blast will certainly kill them before you put up your shield. Can you risk it?"

Raven looked down.

"I thought so. Now, come with me before I destroy them."

Raven stepped forward.

"No, you can't!" Beastboy yelled grabbing her arm.

"You don't understand, Beastboy. If I don't go, you'll die," she said pulling her arm away.

She walked towards Slade. He began to laugh as one robot tazered Raven. The psychic fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Raven!"

"Kill them," Slade ordered picking Raven up.

Beastboy charged forward, but Slade had disappeared over the edge.

"Beastboy! Get over here and help!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy turned. He looked at the remaining robots before transforming into a gorilla. He began to fight the remainder of the robots.

--------------

Yeah, kinda random...REVIEW! I won't give you guys these nice twinkies if you don't...holds up twinkie...Mmmmm...Eats it...There is still more. Review if you want one........HikariMoriyakuRaven


	4. Torture

Sorry about the long ass delay. Here is chapter 4. I'll tell you, I had a hard time writting this one. As you can tell by it's name. Thanks to all those who are reading. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow at the latest! REVIEW!!! It only takes two clicks of the damn mouse............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 4: Torture

Raven awoke to see nothing but black. She tried to love, but black glowing chains held her. She looked around. There was nothing but darkness.

"Hello?"

Nothing but silence. Raven called out again, but no reply. She sighed.

"Don't worry, dark bird. I am here," said Slade as a light flashed on him.

Raven looked at him.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere hidden. I can't risk the others finding you."

Raven looked at the chains holding her arms and legs. Slade held up a remote and removed the chains holding her legs. They became one and linked around her neck. Raven felt a twinge of pain.

"I'm sorry that hurt, but those chains keep you from using your dangerous powers," he said taking her chin in his hand.

Raven pulled her chin away. Slade slapped her. Raven groaned.

"Don't make me angry, dark bird. It will cause me more pain then it will you."

"Nothing causes me more pain than to look at you," she snapped.

Slade pulled her to meet his face.

"Don't talk to me that way, dark bird. I know what you did. It isn't that hard to tell the Titans."

"No, don't," Raven said.

Slade lowered her to her feet.

"I thought so," he said pressing a button that allowed her to walk.

The chains were still around her neck and wrists. Raven felt the weight and fell to the ground.

"You're going to have to get used to them. How else am I going to control you."

Raven looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lost Robin. His will was too strong to break. I lost Terra. She gave up her life for her friends. But, there's you. I know how to break you. I know all about you and what you did. I can make you work for me without you thinking a thought."

Raven glared. Slade glared back. He grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her to her feet. Raven was flung accross the room. She hit a stone wall. She cried out in pain, but held back a scream. Slade laughed.

"There's a lot more where that came from," he said grabbing her by her ankle.

Raven tried to get away, but Slade had begun to kick her. Raven cried out. Tears fell down her face. He grabbed her left arm.

"I will get you to scream."

Raven felt her side erupt in pain. Slade began to pound his fist into her side under her arm. She cried out. Slade grew angry and hit her harder in the same spot. Raven had no choice. She screamed out. Slade let go of her. Raven grabbed her side. She felt around, knowing he broke a few ribs. She wanted to heal, but she couldn't. The chains were cutting off her powers. She was defenseless.

"You see, dark bird. I need a new apprentice. You are my new choice, and I will have you. You will do what I want. I will break you. You will obay and there is nothing the Titans can do to stop me," Slade said grabbing her chin.

He wiped a tear away from her cheek. Raven closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain from her chest. Slade laughed.

"Don't cry, dark bird. All will be well. You'll see."

"Please, let me go," she pleaded.

Slade grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arms to make her stand. Raven cried out in pain. Slade pinned her against the wall. He took one hand and held her wrists. The other he used to take her chin.

"I'm not finished with you yet. The only way that you will be free is if you do my bidding."

'_I'm never going to be free again,_' she thought.

Slade looked at her.

"Open your eyes."

Raven kept them closed. Slade hit her in the stomache. Raven tried to move, but he held her down.

"Open your eyes," he ordered.

Raven opened them. Slade looked at her.

"That's a good little bird," he said taking his thumb across her cheek.

Raven moved her head. Slade slapped her. Raven groaned. Slade hit her again, sending her accross the room. Raven didn't try to stand. She hurt so much.

"Get up," Slade ordered.

Raven got on her hands and knees. Slade grew angry and kicked her in the stomache. Raven fell to the ground. He grabbed her by her left arm. Raven cried out as he placed his foot on her broken ribs. He took her arm under his knee. Raven didn't move. Tears poured from her closed eyes. Slade sharply moved her arm against his leg. Raven felt her arm snap. She screamed. Slade began to laugh. He wanted her to scream.

"Please, let me go," Raven whispered.

"Never," Slade replied releasing her arm.

Raven lied there. Her ribs on fire. Her stomache wanted to empty. Her left arm unable to move. Tears poured out of Raven's eyes.

'_Help me, someone. Anyone. Beastboy...where are you?_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the robots had all been destroyed, Beastboy transformed into a hawk and flew down the roof stairs and to the living room. The others joined him.

"We have to find Raven. Come on, Cy."

"She doesn't have her communicator with her. I can't find her."

Beastboy slammed his fists on the coffee table.

"No, not good enough!"

"Beastboy, I am sure that friend Raven is fine," said Starfire.

"Didn't you see her face when he hurt her? Didn't you see?"

Starfire looked at the ground. She placed her hand on her other arm. Cyborg put his hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"I'm sure that she's okay, BB. We'll find her."

"What if she isn't okay, Cy? What if he is hurting her?"

"Beastboy, I'm sure that Raven is okay. She is stronger than that. She can stand up to Slade," Robin said.

"What if he makes her his apprentice?"

"Enough 'What if's, BB," Cyborg said.

"Raven won't give in to Slade," added Robin.

"Yes, friend Raven is not weak."

Beastboy looked at Starfire.

"What were you two doing up on the roof anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing," Beastboy replied.

"Are you sure? You seem upset," Robin said.

"What is the big deal? I'm fine!"

"No, you are not. You worry about Raven," Starfire said.

"Who wouldn't? She's being tortured by Slade."

"We don't know that for sure," Cyborg said.

'_I do,_' Beastboy thought walking off.

He walked towards his room. Nothing could get his mind off of Raven.

'_I'm going to find you, Rae. Hold on. I won't let him hurt you._'

---------------

Yeah, kinda brutal. I know. I hated to write it, but I loved how it turned out! So, REVIEW and I'll give you a big hug and an alcoholic bevorage! LoL! J/K! I'll give you an Oreo................HikariMoriyakuRaven


	5. The First Fight

Alright...I'm getting bored of just talking. I'm adding some song fics. The next two are song fics, by the way. I have finished 6. I'll be putting it up with this one. Yeah, I haven't done two chaps in a row. But just a warning, the songs are Evanescence songs. I hope you like Ev...I know I do! REVIEW! Just click the damn button and type something! DAMN! LoL..............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 5: The First Fight

"It is time, dark bird."

Slade walked around a patch of light. Raven stood in the middle. A thin piece of metal was around her neck. She stared at the ground. Her violet eyes were cold. Slade stopped in front of her.

"What are you to do?" he asked her.

"Kill the Teen Titans," she replied looking up.

Slade nodded.

"Now, go. I will be watching you, dark bird. Do not disobay me. I can easily control you."

Raven nodded. She disappeared. Slade turned to a moniter.

"Have fun with this one, Teen Titans," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy laid on the couch, flipping through each channel on the TV. It had been two weeks since Raven left. They had searched, but came up with nothing. She was gone. Beastboy sat and sighed. Cyborg came in.

"Hey, BB. Want to play a game?" he asked sitting down next to the changling.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't sound so happy."

"Let's just play."

"Alright."

Beastboy sat up and took the controller from Cyborg. Starfire came in when she heard the game begin.

"Are you guys playing the station of games?"

They both ignored her.

"I'm going to squish you, you green elf!"

"Try me, tin man!" Beastboy yelled back.

"You can't pass me!"

"What do you call this?"

"You passed me!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beastboy jumped up when he won.

"Take that! You can't beat me!"

Cyborg began to chase him around the living room. Starfire hovered in the air to get out of their way. Robin came running at the first crash.

"Please stop," Starfire said.

Beastboy and Cyborg continued. Several things had been knocked to the ground.

"Catch me if you can!"

"I'm going to get you, you green imp!"

They stopped when the alarm went off. Robin rushed to the computer.

"Someone's destroying downtown. Titans, go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy, in an eagle form, flew towards downtown. He could see smoke rising. Starfire flew next to him. Robin and Cyborg were below them getting to where they were going their own ways. Beastboy transformed back as he approached the ground. Starfire landed next to him.

"This doesn't look good," Starfire said as Cyborg and Robin came to them.

"Who can do this?" Cyborg asked.

They were answered by a bus flying towards them in a black aura. Starfire blasted it. When the smoke cleared, there stood Raven. Her violet eyes stared at them, a half smile on her face.

"Raven!" exclaimed all except for Beastboy.

He looked at her.

"Hello, guys," said Raven.

"Where have you been?" Starfire asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here to destroy you," she replied, her eyes glowing white.

A car flew towards Starfire. Robin grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her from the car's path.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Robin asked standing.

"I told you, to kill you," she said sending another car towards them.

Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon.

"Why?" he asked.

Raven didn't reply. She sent a stop sign at him instead. It hit Cyborg and sent him crashing into a brick wall.

"We have to attack her!" Robin yelled pulling out his retractable stick.

"That's no problem," replied Cyborg firing at Raven.

Raven disappeared. Cyborg looked around. He found her foot in his face. Cyborg flew into a building. Raven took it down.

"One down," she said.

A starbolt hit her in the back. Raven hit the ground. She looked at Starfire. The alien glared at her. Robin yelled and charged. Raven just smiled. She stood. Robin swung at her but missed. Raven began to laugh. She punched Robin in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Is this all you got, boy wonder?" she asked.

Robin looked at her.

"What happened to you, Raven?"

"I grew up," she replied sending him into an alley.

Starfire sent starbolts at Raven. The psychic dodged them. She levitated. Starfire flew towards her. Raven kicked Starfire out of the air.

"When are you going to give up? I'm winning," Raven said landing.

"I will not give up!"

Raven smiled as Starfire charged. Raven grabbed her wrists and flung her to the ground.

"You know, it isn't that hard to take you down. I can read your mind. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but I can beat you," Starfire said.

Raven laughed.

"You can't beat me, Starfire. I've taken out everyone."

"Except for me," Beastboy said transforming into a kangaroo.

He kicked Raven. She hit the ground. Beastboy transformed and helped Starfire to her feet. Raven levitated.

"I was wrong. I have been known to be wrong," she said.

"Why are you doing this? We are your friends, Rae!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven looked at him.

"I don't have any friends," she said.

Beastboy looked at her in suprise.

'_Terra said that,_' he thought.

"Don't even compare me with that trator!" yelled Raven.

"What do you think you're doing? You're turning out like Terra!" Beastboy yelled back.

"No! I'm nothing like her!"

Beastboy was hit with a tire. He fell back and transformed into a gorilla. Raven charged at him. Beastboy moved. He rapped his arms around her and pinned her to the ground. He changed back.

"You don't have to be like her, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae," she said trying to break free.

"I know you Raven. I know you. You don't have to do this. I don't even know why you are doing this."

"I have to do this, Beastboy. I can't stop it. I can't control it. I have to do what he tells me or I get hurt."

"Who is doing this Raven? Who?"

"You already know the answer," she said blasting him off of her.

"Raven, get back here now!" Slade yelled in her mind.

Raven looked at Beastboy. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg took their places beside him.

"Now, Raven!"

Raven closed her eyes.

"You are the only one that can save me," she whispered.

Beastboy reached out to her, but Raven disappeared.

"No!"

"Where did she go?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy dropped to his knees.

"Beastboy?"

"She's being controlled by Slade. She's turning out like Terra," Beastboy said.

"That doens't mean anything, BB," Cyborg said.

Beastboy rose. He turned to the others.

"We have to stop her," Robin said.

"Who knows what she can do," added Cyborg.

"Why must we hurt Raven?" Starfire asked.

"We can't let her get to us like we did for Terra. We have to attack her now," said Robin.

Beastboy looked at Robin.

"We aren't attacking Raven!"

"Beastboy we ha-"

"No! She's different!"

"She is working for Slade. If we go easy on Raven, we could die. Raven won't hold back. She will kill us."

"Terra would have killed us! But she didn't! Now, look where she's at! I can't lose another girl I love!"

They all looked at Beastboy in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right. I love Raven. I love her. I told her that night she was taken. And you know what, she loves me too. So, we can't attack her. She's not like Terra. She didn't have a choice. Raven didn't have a choice."

They looked at Beastboy as he turned and walked away. The changling transformed into a hawk. He began to scan the skies for Raven.

-----------

Yeah, this was interesting to write...I'm getting mushy in the next chapter...yeah. I happen to like mush.........HikariMoriyakuRaven


	6. Taking Over Me

Here is chapter 6. This one is really touching. Just kinda of a filler. I have to do something. Yeah, chapter 7 is done, but that will come up tomorrow. It is pretty short, but Chapter 8 will make up for that one...REVIEW! I'm getting tired of saying it! Damn it people! I can do it...........HikariMoriyakuRaven

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence...I wish I did tho...Well, except for the song...That's Amy's...damn she's hot...

Chapter 6: Taking Over Me

Raven hit the ground hard. Her violet hair was tangled and in her face.

"I told you to destroy them. I told you to kill the Teen Titans," Slade yelled at her.

Raven stood. She glared at him.

"I'm not going to be any easier to break than they were."

"No, I'm just going to have to control you."

"You know how well that worked with Terra," snapped Raven.

"Yes, but I didn't fully control her," replied Slade running at her.

Raven dodged his attack. Slade turned and swung at her. Raven narrowly missed it. Slade growled in frustration. He grabbed Raven by her wrist and pulled her close to him. She just looked at him. No emotion in her eyes. Slade let go of her.

"I'll give you one last chance. If you don't kill them, I _will_ take control of you and your body."

Raven nodded.

"I won't disappoint you."

"Good."

Raven turned and walked into the darkness of their hide away. Slade turned to his moniters.

"No, Raven. You won't disappoint me again. In fact, you won't even be there."

His laughter echoed through the empty halls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy landed on the roof. Nothing had turned up in his search. He sighed.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

Beastboy closed his eyes. He tried to remember that night. The night he confessed to her. The night that he told her he loved her. The night he finally got to kiss her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

He never got that far with Terra. Yet, Terra was nothing compared to Raven. He only wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. Beastboy thought that Raven was untouchable. He thought that she could never love him back. He didn't know what she felt. He didn't know until he confessed.

"I love you Raven," he whispered into the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked in the alleys. She looked up at the dark sky. It was beginning to rain. The water hit her face. She smiled. It was like the day that he confessed to her. The day that Raven thought would never come.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then..._

Raven stepped under a small archway. She was shielded from the rain at the time. Raven sighed. She still loved him. She couldn't kill him. He was the one that was brave enough to kiss her. He was her first kiss. Everything about him was her first.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

She closed her violet eyes. Raven couldn't kill him. She was going to do something that she couldn't do because of her past. She was just a child. She couldn't control her powers, her emotions. Everyone and everything she loved died that night.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over..._

Raven fell to the ground. Her head, her head hurt so bad. She pulled her hair. The pain was too much. She was losing control.

'_The bracelets, the bracelets are doing this,_' she thought looking at the rings around her wrists.

Then the necklace came to her. Slade was doing this. She was losing control.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

Raven screamed. She fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy's attention turned to the east. A scream had cut the silence. He knew that scream.

"Raven!"

Then came the rain. It hit him. It was cold. Beastboy closed his eyes and yelled. Robin and Cyborg came to the roof. Starfire flew towards him.

"Beastboy, what is it?" the alien asked.

"I heard a scream," he replied.

"Yeah, you," Cyborg said.

"No, tin man. It was Raven."

Robin walked over to him.

"She's not comming back. You need to stop pretending that she is the victim."

"I heard her, Robin! She's in trouble!"

Robin sighed. He looked at Cyborg and Starfire. Beastboy looked at them in disbelief. He didn't say anything. He just looked back to where he heard her scream.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up anything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me..._

_---------------_

Yeah, this one is cute...lol! Do I have to remind you to review? I don't think so.............HikariMoriyakuRaven_  
_


	7. Farther Away

This is another song fic. Of course, it is Evanescence. The song is called "Farther Away" and it is really AWSOME! It is on "Anywhere but Home". I got to hear it live at the concert. Anyway, I don't even know how much longer this one is going to be. I'm working on the 8th chapter right now. I might have it up tonight, I don't know. I don't know if it will be a song fic or not yet...REVIEW! I'm getting tired of telling you...I have more reviews for "Lost Between You and Me" than this one and this one has been up longer...............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 7: Farther Away

_I took their smiles and made them mine_

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

_And now I see what I really am_

_A thief, a whore, and a liar_

Raven couldn't move. She couldn't take control of her body. She could see herself hovering over the water. She could see the tower ahead of her. She tried to scream, but no sound. There was nothing.

'_He's taken control. He has really taken control of me,_' she thought.

'_Yes, and it is quite nice, dark bird,_' ran Slade's thoughts through her mind.

'_I'll kill them. I'll do anything you want. Just give me back control,_' she pleaded.

'_I can't risk it, dark bird. You see, as long as I have contol, they can't won't know it's me._'

'_I can break you._'

'_Not while you are wearing these bands. I control you. I will always control you. Now, silence while I destroy your friends._'

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you there_

_Farther away_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy watched as a dark figure landed on the tower. Cyborg and Robin were yelling at him. They were talking about something that had to deal with Slade and Terra, but he ignored them. He watched the figure. He could smell the sent. It was Raven, but yet it wasn't.

"BB, are you listening?" asked Cyborg.

_I'm numb to you_

_Numb and deaf and blind_

_You give me all but the reason why_

_I reach but I feel only air and night_

_Not you, not love, just nothing_

Beastboy took in the sent. Raven was there, but something was controlling her. He looked up and pulled Starfire down as a piece of metal came flying towards them. It missed them, but came back. Cyborg grabbed it. The black aura around it disappeared. It fell on Cyborg. He yelled out in pain.

"Cyborg!"

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you there_

_Farther away_

Robin rushed over to Cyborg. The half man was unconscious. Robin turned his glace towards Beastboy and Starfire. Beastboy was staring at a shadow. Starfire was looking around confused. Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and charged at the shadow.

"Beastboy! Stop!" Robin yelled.

_Try to forget you,_

_But without you_

_I feel nothing._

_Don't leave me here_

_By myself._

_I can't breathe_

Beastboy turned to see a steel poll heading towards him. He growled. The shadow came into the light. Starfire and Robin looked at Raven in surprise. The girl had a smirk on her face. The poll came closer to Beastboy, but his eyes were on Raven. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. The poll fell to the ground.

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you there_

_Farther away_

"Let me go," yelled Raven.

Beastboy glared at her, still as the gorilla. Robin moved closer towards the two. Beastboy pulled Raven into his arms and held on to her tight.

"Beastboy, stop," Robin ordered.

The gorilla glared at Robin.

"Release her."

_Farther away_

He shook his head. Robin grew angry. Beastboy transformed back into his normal form. Raven glared at him. He looked into her eyes. There was no shine.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"This isn't Raven," he said.

Robin looked at Beastboy in confusion. Raven smiled.

"You're quicker than I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Robin. How come he figures it out first?" asked Raven.

"Slade, let her go!"

_Farther away_

Raven laughed.

"Let her go? Why should I?"

No one answered.

"I'll give you one reason why I shouldn't. She's way too powerful."

"Let her go," Beastboy said through clentched teeth.

"You're the reason why I took her over in the first place. She wouldn't kill you. I don't see what she sees in you, but who cares. You'll all be dead soon enough and she'll have to run. She always has to run."

_Farther away_

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"You don't know? How surprising. How about this, I'll give her twenty-four hours. When times up, she's mine again. And if you try to help her, I'll kill her. It is a simple as that. What do you say Titans? Do you want to know why she has been running? Do you want to talk to her one last time?"

_No one answered. Starfire had removed the metal plate from Cyborg._

"No one?"

"I do," whispered Beastboy.

"Fine," said Raven.

_Farther away_

She went limp in his arms. Robin rushed over to them. Beastboy laid her down gently on the rooftop. He wiped a few stands of her violet hair from her face. The rain was falling on them, but they didn't care.

"_Let's get Raven and Cyborg inside," whispered Robin._

Beastboy nodded.

"Star and I will get Cy. You take care of Raven."

Beastboy nodded again. He picked Raven up gently and began to take her to her room.

_Farther away_

_------------_

I like this chapter. Yes, I do. The next one is going to be long...and well...I might have to put up the rating...he-he...........HikariMoriyakuRaven


	8. Two Hours of Alone Time

He-he................HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 8: Two Hours of Alone Time

Robin stormed into the living room. Starfire sat next to Cyborg who was trying to repair himself. Starfire turned to look at Robin.

"Oh, Robin. What ever is the matter?" she asked.

"Beastboy locked himself with Raven in her room. He won't let anyone in. He says that it is his job to find out what Raven has been keeping from us," he ranted.

"He's right, Robin," said Cyborg.

Robin glared at the half robot.

"BB is the only one Raven will open up to."

"How do you know that?!" Robin demanded.

"You heard what BB said. He said that he loves her and she loves him back. BB wasn't lying."

Robin sighed.

"Well, he better hurry. We only have twenty-two hours left."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy sat on the edge of Raven's bed looking at her. She was sleeping. It looked as if she was peaceful. He smiled and took her hand. He rubbed his thumb accross the top of her hand. He took in the feel of her skin. He closed his eyes and took in her smell. It was the same, no matter if she was with Slade or not. Beastboy loved being with her. Raven's fingers tightened around his hand. Beastboy opened his eyes. Raven was looking at him, his Raven. It wasn't Slade and she wasn't being told to kill him. She was Raven. The way she was supposed to be. Beastboy let go of her hand. Raven sat up, a small smile on her face.

"It has been too long," she whispered.

Beastboy nodded. Raven leaned closer to him.

"As long as I wear these bracelets and this necklace, I can feel," she whispered.

Beastboy didn't hesitate. He forced his lips on hers. Raven rapped her arms around him, taking in his taste, his smell, his touch. Beastboy and Raven laid down on her bed. He was on top of her. They parted.

"I love you, Raven," he finally said.

"I love you," she replied with a smile.

"Don't lose that smile," he whispered.

Raven giggled. Beastboy looked at her in suprise.

"You laughed!"

"Actually, I giggled."

"But, Starfire giggles."

"And I can't?"

"No, you should do it more often."

"I can't when I get these things off."

"I can't talk to you about them. He'll kill you," Beastboy said.

Raven rolled him off of her. She quickly got on top of him so he wouldn't move.

"Well, do you want to know why I run?" she asked quietly.

"If it keeps him off my back, yes."

Raven smiled and placed her hand on his mouth. She leaned down.

"You talk to much."

"Hey! I'm not the on-"

She quieted him with a deep kiss. Beastboy took this chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. Raven snorted. He flipped her over and got back on her. Raven rapped her arms around his shoulders. A knock on the door broke their kiss.

"Hey, are you two okay?" came Cyborg's voice.

"We were, until you came," Raven snapped.

"Well, Robin wanted me to remind you that we only have twenty hours."

"Thanks for the info," Beastboy said.

"Just stop making out long enough for Raven to tell us why Slade wants her."

Beastboy got off Raven and went to the door. Raven sat up as he opened it. Cyborg looked at them.

"Give us at least two hours. We'll come out then," Beastboy said.

"TWO HO-"

Beastboy covered Cyborg's mouth with his hands.

"Dude! Shut up!" he whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg began to laugh.

"I'll see you two in two hours."

Beastboy watched Cyborg leave the hallway. He closed and locked the door.

"So, what was I doing?" he asked turning around.

"I don't know. What were you going to do?"

Beastboy jumped on the bed next to her.

"And what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I thought you could read minds."

"I do, but I don't know if I want to," she replied.

Beastboy smiled.

"Awe, why not?"

"Do I have to answer that one?"

"Yeah."

Raven looked at him. Her violet eyes stared into his, reading his thoughts. Then, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"No."

Beastboy looked at her in confusion. He grabbed Raven's chin.

"What?"

"No," she said again.

Beastboy smiled and kissed her. Raven wanted to push him away. Yet, she didn't. Beastboy pulled her closer to him. She just went with him. She loved the way he was forceful with her. He made her do things that she wouldn't normally do. Neither would she let anyone make her do them. Beastboy was the only exception. She knew what he wanted to do, but she didn't try to stop him. Raven didn't want to ruin this night. She didn't want to ruin her time with Beastboy. He was the only one she loved. Beastboy pulled away. He looked at her with passion and lust. Raven's eyes closed.

"Take me away," she whispered.

Beastboy didn't hesitate. He pulled her lips to his. He pushed her down and pulled away.

"I love you, Raven," he whispered.

She smiled.

"You're stalling."

"Yeah, and?"

Raven laughed. Beastboy took in that laugh. He permently stored it into his mind. He knew that this would be his last laugh for a long time. Raven looked at him.

"I'm waiting," she said.

He placed his hand over her mouth and straddled over her. Raven's eyes closed.

"And you said I talk to much."

Raven pulled his hand from her mouth.

"You do."

"Shut up, Raven."

She smiled. Beastboy looked into her eyes. He wished the she would stay with him forever. He wanted her. He couldn't lose her again.

"We only have an hour and a half left. Are you going to do what you were thinking about doing or am I wasting my time?" she asked.

Beastboy looked at her angerly.

"You are impatient!"

She giggled. Beastboy began to laugh as well. Raven leaned up and kissed him. She wanted to remind him of what he was going to do. Beastboy pushed her back down, their lips still together. Raven's dark magic hid them from the rest of the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud knocking on the door. Beastboy glanced at Raven's clock. They had been in bed for four hours.

"Hey! You guys have been in there for more than two hours. Robin's freaking out," came Cyborg's voice.

"We're comming," Beastboy yelled back.

He glanced at Raven. She had fallen to sleep after they were done. He touched her bare back. She moved, but remained asleep. Beastboy smiled.

"Rae. Hey Rae, time to wake up," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to," she replied.

Beastboy leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"You need to. Robin's going to bust down the door if we don't get moving."

Raven rolled over and looked at him. She grinned.

"You wore me out."

"Yeah, and you wore me out."

"I want to sleep."

Beastboy sighed. Raven giggled and flung the covers over his head. Beastboy struggled to get out of them. By the time he found the way out, Raven was halfway dressed. Beastboy looked around.

"Where are my clothes?"

Raven pointed towards the door. He groaned and got out of bed to get them. Raven began to laugh.

"Shut up," he said getting dressed.

"No," she said putting on her shoes.

Beastboy was beginning to tie his shoes when someone pounded on the door. Raven and Beastboy both jumped. Except, he landed on the ground with a shoe on his head. Raven giggled.

"Hey! Are you two comming or not? I just got banned from my own damn playstation!"

Raven began to laugh. Beastboy pulled on his shoe and grabbed her cloak.

"Hey! Give that back!" she yelled as they ran past Cyborg.

Beastboy ran into the living room. Raven jumped on his back, taking him to the ground.

"I said to give me my cloak," she said trying to pull it away from his hands.

"Kiss me and I'll give it to you," he whispered.

"Not in front of everyone," she replied.

Beastboy pulled the cloak from Raven's grasp.

"Beastboy!"

Robin and Cyborg looked at them in confusion. Starfire was giggling.

"Give me what I want!"

"Give me my fucking cape!" she yelled.

Beastboy looked at her in suprise. In fact, they all looked at Raven in surprise. She sighed.

"Fine."

The others surprised turned to amazement. Raven was kissing Beastboy. When Raven pulled away, she had her cloak in her hands. Beastboy was smiling.

"You got your cape. Now, get off of me."

Raven stood and put on her blue cloak. Beastboy stood and looked at Robin and Cyborg.

"What?"

"That was discusting," said Robin.

"She actually kissed you!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Raven kissed you!"

Starfire was still giggling. Raven sighed.

"What do you guys want me to do? Scream out that I love BB?"

Beastboy began to laugh.

"No," replied Robin. "I want to know why Slade wants to control you."

The happiness was sucked out of the room with the mention of Slade. Raven looked at the ground. Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to tell us, Rae."

"I know," she replied. "But, I would have never said anything if he didn't bring it up."

"I know, but, how am I supposed to be with you if I don't know anything about you?" Beastboy asked.

Raven smiled. She looked up.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

------

Okay, long ass chapter, but it is really good! LoL! I didn't want to go into full details about the sex part. LoL! That would have been a little icky! Chapter 9 is half way done. There is like a HUGE paragraph in which Raven talks. I'm not joking! It's HUGE! Anyway...I've got to go! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! Grrrr................HikariMoriyaku


	9. Destroyed Homes and Boredom

Yeah, this chap is okay. 10 is done. That one is a little touching. Yeah, you know how I know that? CAUSE I WROTE IT! LoL! Thanks for all the reviews! I got on my e-mail and nearly fainted from enjoyment! 13 reviews in one day! YAY! Thanks to all that have read this so far. The next chap is a song fic. I used "Bring Me To Life" and I know that so many people use it. I used it differently..............HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 9: Destroyed Homes and Bordom

They all sat down on the blue couch. Raven, however, stood against the window. She stared out at the water. Rain was falling from the sky. Robin was the first to talk.

"Well, you can start out with how you where you were born."

Raven sighed.

"Come on, Rae," said Cyborg.

"I didn't know I was going to have to tell you guys everything," she said.

"It will be easier to understand if we know everything," Starfire said.

"I know."

"Then, tell us," said Robin.

"Don't push her," ordered Beastboy.

"I know you like her, but do you have to so protective?" Cyborg asked.

Both Raven and Beastboy gave him a death glare. Robin laughed.

"You got it from both sides!" he said.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" asked Raven.

"Yes, friend. Please tell us about your past," Starfire said.

Raven turned her gaze back out the window. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I was born on my home planet of Azarath. I didn't know my mother. I was taken away from her right after I was born. Do I really have to go into my childhood?"

"No, you don't," Beastboy said. "Even though I'd like to know later."

Raven nodded. She opened her eyes.

"Well, when I was about twelve, everything started to happen. I had been running from all of my trainers. I was growing tired of them telling me what to do. I shouldn't have. I still wasn't in control of my powers. I didn't really know how to control my emotions. So, I let a boy get in the way."

Raven shifted to look at them.

"His name was Yami Moriyaku (A.N. Remember that name...I will use it again...). He was fourteen. I don't remember what happened, but he was lying on the ground. I nearly killed him. I freaked out. He told me to stay where I was. I should have ran off, but I didn't. He brought one of my trainers to me. I was taken back home. Yet, I just ran away again. I stayed for about three monts. That time, I learned how to control my powers better. I didn't want to have them after me again. So, I traveled from planet to planet. I didn't know what I was doing. Nor did I care. But everytime I stayed at a planet, something would happen. I would go to sleep in one place, but wake up in another. There would be death and destruction around me. I didn't understand it. I just ran. I got to a planet near to Azarath. I remember falling asleep then waking up at my old home. One of my teachers had me tied down. I heard her say to the others that I destroyed a planet. I got so mad. Then, I don't remember much, but a scream and blood. I woke up with blood everywhere. I guess that I had killed all my trainers. I grabbed some of my things. I ran, but this time, I made sure that it was somewhere safe. I went to a planet before this one. I met an old empath. He tought me how to control my emotions fully. I just left one day. I thought that I could control my powers well enough to have a life. So, I came to Earth. Then, something happened. I can remember a laugh and something hurting me. I woke up with blood. I had killed someone. I freaked out. I thought that I had to leave again, but I remembered what the elders on Azarath had done. They would meditate to control their powers. So, I tried it. Turns out, that meditating helps. Then, I came here. And, that's it."

They all looked deep in thought. Beastboy stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave."

Raven smiled.

"Yeah, but with this blacking out. Do you remember the last one?" asked Robin.

Raven nodded. She felt Beastboy place his hand in hers.

"You said that you remember pain and a laugh. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember the person?"

"No, but I would tell you if I did."

"So, you can't remember anything at all?"

"Robin, leave her alone. It took enough for her to tell us. Let the girl rest. We still have other things to talk about, besides something Slade keeps blackmailing Rae with," Cyborg said.

"I need to meditate anyway," Raven said walking off.

"So, Slade must know what she did. That has to be why he's doing this to her," said Robin.

"Yes, but she also said that she didn't remember," Starfire added.

"Maybe the thought of what she did is enough for her to do what he wants," Cyborg said.

"She isn't doing what he wants! She's being controlled by him!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin looked at him. Beastboy walked away. He walked towards Raven's room. He could hear her meditating. Slowly, he brought his hand to the door and knocked.

"Rae?"

The door opened. Raven looked at him with a half smile.

"I've only got fourteen hours left," she said.

"Please, don't remind me. I don't want to know about that. Let me just spend some time with you."

Raven nodded and let him into her room. Beastboy sat on her bed. Raven walked over to the window. She looked at him.

"Can I finish meditating?"

"Fine with me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Raven smiled. She sat on the floor. She began to chant, her body rising of the ground. Beastboy was amazed by her. He stared in wonder. Twenty minutes later, Raven sighed. She stood on her feet. Beastboy was half asleep on her bed. Raven smiled.

"Are you really that bored?" she asked.

Beastboy snapped back into reality. He looked at her with a large grin. Raven looked at him questionally as he stood.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he moved towards her, sliding his feet accross the floor.

Beastboy rose up his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven jumped back. Beastboy fell on the floor in laughter.

"Why did you do that for?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to shock you," he replied wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You just wanted to shock me!?"

Beastboy began to laugh hard. Raven grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He stopped laughing.

"You are really immature," she said releasing him.

Raven walked over to her door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Beastboy ran over to her.

"I'll come with you."

Raven smiled. Beastboy took her hand in his. Raven blushed when Cyborg saw them. The half man began to make gagging noises. Raven turned around and sent him flying. Cyborg sat up, grabbing his head. Beastboy was laughing so hard that he was on the ground. Cyborg stood.

"Alright, that's it!"

"Run!" yelled Beastboy.

Raven and Beastboy ran out of the tower laughing. Cyborg went to the door.

"And don't come back!"

"We have to sometime!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Nice come back," said Raven.

Beastboy looked at her. She glanced at him sideways.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I was going to walk around town," Raven replied.

"Why?"

"I might destroy it in thirteen hours. It doesn't hurt to look at it one last time."

"Oh."

"Come on, I want to get something to eat," she said levitating.

Beastboy transformed into a hawk and followed Raven into town.

---------

Yeah, you can tell that I was bored. LoL! Next chap up soon..........HikariMoriyaku


	10. Bring Me To Life

I know that a lot of people use "Bring Me To Life" and I have used it once or twice. This time, I use it in a different way. It sounds awsome with what I wrote...LoL! I know, crazy! But, it's me! I'm fucked up.........HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 10: Bring Me To Life

"Is there anything here that doesn't involve meat?" asked Beastboy a waitress

"You know that you are impossible?"

Beastboy looked accoss the table at Raven. She had her hands folded neatly on the table. Beastboy glanced back down at his menu. He saw a salad and ordered it. The waitress took his menu and left.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

"Rae?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill us when Slade told you to?"

Raven paused. She thought about it.

"I couldn't destroy my friends."

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Beastboy smiled. Raven took a sip from her tea. Beastboy took one of her hands.

"I love you."

Raven looked down and blushed. A smile formed on her face.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Beastboy stood up. He walked around the table to sit next to Raven. She moved over.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to sit next to you."

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

A great eruption of pain hit Raven's mind. She groaned and put her head in hear hands.

"Rae, what is it?"

She didn't reply. Her head felt like it was being torn in two.

"Rae?"

"Slade...my mind...the bands..." she studdered.

Beastboy looked at the bands. They were silver normally with a black stone on each. Except, the stones were glowing red. Tears fell out of Raven's eyes.

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Raven disappeared in a dark shadow. Beastboy stood and ran out of the door. He looked around.

"Raven! Where are you?"

She didn't reply. In fact, she was no where to be seen. Beastboy began to worry. He transformed into a wolf and sniffed the air. He could smell Raven. She was heading towards the tower. Beastboy began to run after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You just can't leave me_

Raven levitated through the streets towards her room. She had to stop Slade from controlling her. She was releasing too many emotions. The bands would certainly break if she felt anything more or stronger. Slade didn't want to lose control of her and she knew that. That was why he was taking control of her more than ten hours earlier than what he said he would.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

"I can stop the pain if I will it all away," she whispered to herself as she landed on the roof of the tower.

Raven closed her eyes. She tried to force the pain in her head away. She couldn't stop the bands last time. But Raven always learns from her mistakes.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Raven!"

The psychic turned. Beastboy stood behind her, fear flashing in his eyes. Raven tried not to cry.

"Raven, what's wrong? What? Is he trying to control you now?"

She said nothing. She couldn't speak. Slade was winning her mind. She was being pushed into the shadows.

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

One last wave of pain hit Raven. She screamed out and fell to the ground, her head in her hands. She felt Beastboy's hands on her shoulder.

"Raven!"

"Make it go away. Make all the pain go away," she whispered.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

Beastboy pulled Raven's face towards his.

"I won't let him take you, Raven. Just don't give in. Don't give in to the pain."

Tears were pouring from her violet eyes.

"I can't take anymore pain," she whispered.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Raven screamed again. She dug her fingers into her scalp, making her bleed. Beastboy pried her hands from her head. He threw his arms around her.

"Raven, stay with me. Don't give in. Don't give in to him."

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Tears poured out of both of their eyes, mixing together on the ground. Raven was still cringing in pain. Beastboy pulled her head up to his. He rubbed some of her tears. Raven's eyes opened. Her violet eyes pleaded with his.

"Kill me," she whispered.

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Beastboy forced her lips to his. Raven rapped her arms around him, taking in his taste. She broke away and stood up, grabbing her head.

"Make it stop," she screamed walking closer to the edge.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were just comming to the roof. They saw Beastboy lung for Raven as she fell over the edge.

"Beastboy! Raven!" Robin yelled.

The three Titans ran to the edge. Beastboy had transformed into a hawk. He was carring Raven to the roof by her shoulders. Cyborg took her as Beastboy got to the edge. Raven wasn't moving. She was barely breathing.

"Raven!"

"She's not yours anymore Titans," said Slade, walking from the shadows of the roof.

Beastboy glared at him.

"Let her go!"

"I'm afraid that I can't. You see, I was the one that did this to her. I was the one who destroyed her past. If I give her up, what would have all that work been good for? You see Titans. I know Raven more than any of you would. I have known her forever."

"How?" asked Robin.

"I was one of her teachers who tought her those beautiful powers."

"Liar!" Beastboy yelled.

"I was the one who would turn her off and destroy a place. She would wake with no memories. You see Titans, I am the cause of her running. Oh, and how much fun it has been."

Beastboy charged at Slade. He wanted to rip off his face. He wanted to kill him. He hurt Raven, his Raven. He wanted him dead and none of the others would stop him.

--------

He-he...I wonder what he is going to do...actually...I have no clue on what I am going to do. Some suggestions might be nice..............HikariMoriyaku


	11. Breathe No More

Song fic..."Breathe No More" by Evanescence. This one is sad. Yeah, like the next two chapters are as well...sniffle...damn I hate writing sad stuff..........HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 11: Breathe No More

Slade moved letting Beastboy fall on his face. Cyborg held Raven in his arms. The girl was not moving. Her breathing was faint and slow. Beastboy stood up, but Slade was gone.

"Dude! Where did he go?!"

"BB! We have a problem here!" yelled Cyborg.

The changling ran over towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but she's not breathing very well."

"Let's get her to the infirmary. Maybe we can find out what's wrong," said Robin.

Starfire didn't say anything. It didn't even seem as if she was awake. Beastboy nodded. Cyborg and Robin went into the tower. Starfire looked at Beastboy.

"Friend, are you okay?" she asked near tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he choaked, tears falling out of his green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Star, don't push me. Please, not now."

"I am not pushing you anywhere. I'm going to cheak on friend Raven."

The alien walked over to the stairwell. She turned to look at Beastboy.

"Raven will not die without a fight. You should know that."

Beastboy stared at Starfire in suprise. She smiled then walked down the steps and into the darkness.

'_She's right,_' he thought. '_Raven won't leave me. She can't. Can she?_'

Beastboy walked over to the stairwell. He soon disappeared down them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven fell through the darkness. She didn't know where she was at until she hit the bottom. She stood slowly. In front of her was a mirror. Raven looked at herself. The reflection was smiling, but Raven was not.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

Raven placed her hand on the mirror.

"Is this the real me?"

It shattered, falling apart. Raven gasped.

_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me_

Raven bent down to pick them up. She touched one and pulled her hand back. Her crimson blood was welling up. It began to drip down her arm.

_Too sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I try to touch her_

Raven sighed. She looked at the pieces. That was her. That was who she was. Who she used to be.

"I'm gone now. I've been broken."

_And I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

She was falling again. She landed and stood. This time, a large well stood in front of her. She walked over to it.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well_

_Yet again you refuse to drink, like a stubborn child_

Nothing was in it. It was dried out. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Is this what I was living for? Nothing?" she asked herself. "Was I truely nothing? No, I was just sick. I couldn't heal. I had nothing left to live for."

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this_

_Will make sence when I get better_

Falling again, Raven hit the ground. She didn't want to know what she was going to be shown this time. Something told her that it would be something painful. Raven stood. There was voices.

"Rae, Raven!"

"Why will she not awaken?"

"Raven!"

Three different voices calling to her.

"Raven!"

The last voice that haunted her dreams. The voice that called to her in her silent solitude. The voice that she grew to love.

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

"Beastboy!" she yelled.

Raven held out her hand. She walked towards his voice, but the darkness held her. She screamed, but nothing happened. She fell again. Raven fell into cold, dark water.

_So I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe now_

Water, burning down her throat. Raven struggeled to stay above the water. She gasped for air, inhaling water instead. It burned as it forced its way down her throat. Raven felt tired. She stopped struggling. She stopped fighting. This was the end. She was dying. Her end was finally comming.

_Bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe_

_I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

Raven's heart began to slowly stop. Then, everything was silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven!"

Beastboy grabbed her hand. She had gotten so cold. Three tears came out of her eyes. Then, nothing. Her breathing stopped and her heart was getting slower. She was dying.

"Raven! No! Please, don't go!" Beastboy yelled.

When her heart stopped, Beastboy jumped on the bed. He pulled her into his arms.

"Raven, no!"

He kept sobbing her name, but nothing happened. She was gone. Raven died.

----------

Sniffle...Damn that's sad..............HikariMoriyaku


	12. Peaceful, Forever

I worte the poem. I didn't intend for it to be used here, but it works so well. I just love this story. It helps to get all of my sickness out. And I've been sick for so long.......HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 12: Peaceful, Forever

_Dead to you_

_Gone forever_

_Frozen in time_

_Unmoving_

_So close to death_

_I want my wish_

_I need to sleep_

_Peaceful, forever_

_Stone cold_

_Too numb_

_Frozen shut_

_Silent_

_I need my escape_

_I need quiet_

_Just empty now_

_Peaceful, forever_

_Torn away_

_Hidden well_

_Falling forever_

_Drowning_

_Not much time left_

_Death is nearing_

_My sweet suicide_

_Peaceful, forever_

Beastboy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. Cyborg stood there. Starfire and Robin were gone.

"Is she...dead?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, tears comming from his human eye.

Beastboy looked down at Raven. She was still. There was no expression on her face. She was silent. She was empty. She was gone. His beloved Raven was dead. Beastboy set her back down on the table gently. He got his two feet on the ground. Cyborg stood next to him.

"Can I have a couple of minutes to say goodbye?"

Cyborg nodded.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

The half man turned and left Beastboy. The changling took Raven's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Raven. I'm sorry for all of this. If I hadn't tried to make you fight back, you could still be alive. But, you'd be under his control. You wouldn't be there and I would suffer more."

Tears poured from his eyes.

"But you'd still be alive and I wouldn't be here crying like the fucking idiot that I am. What in the hell did I do Raven? Was I the one that killed you? Why is everything so confusing?"

There was only silence. Nothingness filled the air taking Beastboy's soul within it. He felt like he had no reason to live, no reason to be alone in the world. He needed her to survive. He needed Raven to actually live.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I'm so sorry," he whispered walking away from her.

The darkness of the rest of the tower took him in. He walked towards his room, but changed his direction and headed towards another door. Raven's name still rested on the door. Beastboy opened the door. Memories of them together lingered in the room. More importantly, the memories that were only a few hours old. The last time that he got to live with her. The last moments he was alive inside. Pain was taking place of his childish demanor. He was losing touch with who he was. Without Raven, he couldn't be who he was. He had no reason to make people smile. His smile was dead. It died with her. He died with her leaving an empty shell of a boy that used to be. Beastboy was living, but inside of him, he was dead. Dead without her there. No reason to be alive. He was drowning inside of himself. He was falling out of existance. He was disappearing into the shadows. He was dead. Dead forever.

---------

Yeah, this chapter is kinda confusing. But once you get it, it is really sad. Yeah, I hate having those kind of emotions in me..........HikariMoriyaku


	13. Imaginary

I saw "Bunny Raven" and I swear that that was the one of the most pointless episodes ever! He turned her into a fucking BUNNY! LoL! And he SANG! That was so wrong! I can't say that it was the stupidest episode, because it isn't. I think that one when BB infects Cy with the virus is the most stupid. Yeah, well here is chapter 13. I really like this one. This is how I truely feel, so many emotions are in this one...yeah...........HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 13: Imaginary

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

Silence. Eternal silence. Cool water rushing around her. Burning still in her body. She had stopped breathing. Her heart had stopped. Nothing but silence. Silence.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

Drifting to who know's where, her eyes were barely open. She couldn't see anything. Just darkness. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Just nothing. Nothing in the water.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

She could feel the water around her. It was so cold. So cold outside, but hot on the inside. Freezing under her skin, but as hot as fire deep inside. It had taken her soul away. The water pushed it out of her. She lost everything. Nothing but loneliness. No emotions but pain.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Darkness. Eternal darkness and cold. Burning deep inside, never letting go. Everything was ending. Everything had ended. But, she was still alive. She could feel her heart beating slowly, quietly. It was hardly there. But she couldn't breathe. Water filled her lungs.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Still alive. Even under the water. Heart still beating for some unseen reason. She had to fight back. Why was she still alive? She was supposed to die. She was drowning. She was falling. She had to fight. She had to go back. She had to wake up.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of Imagiary Light_

Screaming, she could scream. Emotions, emotions were flooding back to her. Memories, memories of the previous night. She had to go back. Someone was calling for her. Someone was going to end his life. She had to stop him. She didn't want him to drown.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Struggling to reach the surface. It was almost there. She could see. She could hear. Voices calling her name. She cried out to them. She was nearly at the surface. She was almost to the top. Then, she reached it. Screaming, she opened her violet eyes. She coughed, casting out invisible water. She had done it. Raven had saved herself from drowning forever.

--------

Lot's of feelings. I like this one. It is pretty awsome comming from me. I promise that there will be a happy ending. Well, it's not really going to end. I'm thinking about a sequil. This should be interesting..........HikariMoriyaku


	14. Awake

Alright...there is one last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It is sort of happy, but I haven't finished it yet. I still have the sequil to write.........HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 14: Awake

Beastboy stared at the knife in his hand.

"It will only hurt for a few minutes," he tried to convinse himself.

But no matter how hard he tried, the idea of slashing his wrists didn't seem right. He felt deep in his heart that Raven was no dead. He knew that she wasn't gone.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he whispered.

He wanted to end it. He wanted to die. Beastboy brought the knife to his neck.

"This is the quickest way," he told himself.

Then a scream. A loud scream. Beastboy heard yelling. Then screaming. Something had happened. Beastboy walked over to the door, but it opened. There stood a girl. The girl that he thought he had lost. She looked at him.

"Raven," he whispered, dropping the knife.

She stared at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling from her violet eyes.

They hit the ground. Beastboy looked at her. His own tears were falling. He slowly walked towards her. She looked at him.

"No, stop," she whispered, stepping back.

Beastboy stopped. He looked at her. The stones on the bands were glowing. There were glowing red. She was under his control. Raven was under Slade's control.

"Raven, no."

"I'm so sorry for this, but I can't risk him controlling me fully. If I die, my powers will destroy the whole city."

"Raven..."

"I can't risk killing more than I already have," she whispered, looking at her hands.

Crimson blood dripped from her fingers. Beastboy looked into her face. Her eyes were cold. Her face was straight.

"Raven, what have you done?" he asked.

"I hurt them, Beastboy. You better go see if they are okay. I don't want to kill you, but next time, I don't know if I can hold back," she said.

Beastboy lunged for her, but she had disappeared. All that remaind was three two of her braces. Beastboy picked up one of the bracelets.

"The others must have gotten these off," he whispered to himself. "But, you still wear that stupid necklace."

He looked out the window. The sky was dark grey and rain was falling. It wasn't night quite yet.

"I still have a chance to save you," he said. "I still can stop him, Raven. I can save you."

Beastboy heard one of the other Titans yell. He turned his attention out towards them. Beastboy ran down the hallway. He saw Cyborg holding Starfire. Robin was behind him, limping.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Raven attacked us," Cyborg said.

Beastboy looked down at his feet. She had attacked them, but left him alone.

"Why didn't she attack you?" asked Robin.

"She said that she doesn't want to kill me," admitted Beastboy.

"Well, lets get to the infirmary. I need to do some repare on my arm," Cyborg said walking down the hallway.

Beastboy turned to look at Robin. The boy wonder looked at him with anger and confusion.

"Did she tell you why she attacked us?"

"She let him control her, but not fully. She said that she doesn't want him to control her fully in case she might take out the whole city."

Robin nodded. He put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"I need to get to the infirmary. I want you to go looking for her. She won't kill you. She won't hurt you."

Beastboy nodded. He ran towards the door. Once outside, he transformed into a hawk and began to look for Raven.

---------

Yeah, just one last chapter............HikariMoriyaku


	15. One Reason To Live

Here is the last chapter! OH BOY! Have fun.............HikariMoriyaku

Chapter 15: One Reason To Live

Raven stood on a rocky ledge over looking the city. She could feel Slade calling for her, trying to take full control of her. Raven smiled slightly. She saw the green hawk fly into the city.

'_He's looking for me. I told him no, but he's looking for me anyway. I wish there was something I could do to stop him. But I won't be able to feel if I get rid of this band. I won't be able to love him._'

"Isn't that funny how love turns out."

Raven turned. Slade stood behind her. She looked at him.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I always know where you are. It is my job to know where you are," he replied.

Raven looked at him with rage.

"Now, will you kill the Titans or will I be forced to kill them for you?"

"I have no choice, do I?"

Slade laughed.

"No. I guess you'll just have to do what I say."

Raven turned her glance back to the city. She could still see the green hawk searching for her.

"I'll do whatever you want. On one condition."

"What is that, dark bird?"

"You will spare Beastboy."

Slade looked at her. Her eyes were set on the green changling.

"I cannot make that happen. He is a Titan. And frankly, he is the one stopping you. I know what you to did. I know all about it, dark bird. He must die. If you won't do it, I will," Slade said holding a gun.

He pointed it at Beastboy. Raven turned to him.

"No!" she yelled blasting the gun from Slade's hands.

The man turned to Raven. He kicked her, sending her towards the rocky ledge. Raven stood. She looked at Slade.

"You've grown soft. Too soft. There is something else, isn't there?"

Raven smiled.

"I have one reason on why I am letting you control me."

Slade charged at her. Raven moved. Slade grabbed her by her arm and flung her to the ground. Raven cried out. Slade grabbed her by her neck and held her over the cliff.

"All I have to do is let go."

"You won't do it. You need me. You always have needed me," she said holding onto his hand.

Slade's grip tightened.

"I could have killed you years ago. I've let you live thirteen more years. Now, I think it is time to end it."

"How could you have killed a four year old? You have always needed me. I know everything about you. I know that you have been putting lies into my head. It wasn't me attacking and killing people on those planets. It was you. You caused me to runaway."

Slade began to laugh.

"You are smarter than you look, dark bird. Of course it was me. I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I've needed you on this planet. You were only helpful to me on Earth. I couldn't hurt you anywhere else."

Raven closed her eyes.

"Then, kill me now."

Slade looked at her in amazement. He brought her close to him.

"I cannot afford to kill you now. Not yet. I have another chance to control you. Maybe not you, but someone else. Someone not born yet."

Raven opened her eyes. She kicked Slade in the stomach. He released her. She began to fall.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Raven opened a black wormhole. Slade ran towards the edge of the cliff just as she sank into the portal. Slade yelled out in anger.

"I'll be seeing you sooner or later, dark bird. I always know where you are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's really gone," Beastboy said.

"I think she left for us," Cyborg said.

"She didn't want us to get hurt," added Robin.

"Yes, but she has hurt us more leaving," said Starfire.

Beastboy sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This is yours. You should keep it," Robin said handing him a small piece of paper.

Beastboy took it. The words on the paper still lingered in his mind. He had to read them over again.

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. If I stay here, I could do something that I truely regreat. I'm not running again. I will come back. I have to come back. I would surely die if I didn't. I can't risk all of your lives, expessially yours, Beastboy. I love you with all of my heart. I won't let Slade control me. I can't kill you. Besides, when I come back, there will be someone you need to meet. I'm so sorry for this. I love you.

Raven

**To be continued....**

**-----------**

I am working on the sequil right now. It is going to be called "Children of a Psychic". Yeah, here is where the name Yami Moriyaku comes into importance! I am very thankful to those who have been reviewing this. You're reviews mean much to me! THANKS! I love you guys.............HikariMoriyaku**  
**


End file.
